1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to collapsible rectangular cartons formed of sheet material and having internal partitions formed from the side walls thereof, the partitions separating objects within the container.
2. The Prior Art
Multi-cell, partitioned cartons are known having the partitions separately glued to the interior walls of the carton, from one side to the other. The partitions are either formed as extensions of the end folding flap, or as tabs separated from the side walls. Such devices have required multiple gluing and manual assembly operations. Other structures are known in which the partitions are separated from the side walls except at the ends thereof, as in the ice cream carrier of U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,305. U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,414 discloses a collapsible paper board carton having inwardly-extending partitions severed from the side walls except at fold lines at opposite ends thereof, the pairs of partitions vertically and/or horizontally touching but not being attached to one another in the interior of the assembled carton. Placement of the partitions in the erected container is manually accomplished after erection of the outer walls of the carton. In other embodiments disclosed, glue tabs are provided for attaching partitions to one another. The partition structures disclosed are generally relatively complicated to engineer, to manufacture and to assemble.